


Drabbles about Snape

by virginie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Angst, Child Abuse, Dark, Multi, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, References to Suicide, attempted humour, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginie/pseuds/virginie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I wrote many moons ago for the <a href="http://snape100.livejournal.com/"> Snape 100</a> community on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles about Snape

****

##  **A Gift  
**

_Challenge: Severus Snape and the Boy Who Lived_  
  
   
Snape lies defeated in his cold cell. His body wasted, his mind ravaged by Harry’s final curse.  
  
There is one bright moment in the horror of his past.  
  
 _Rough young fingers scorched a path on his body. Lips burnt against his temple. Clumsy hips strained into his._  
  
Snape relives this memory until it’s worn out and painful like all his others. And even in his treacherous mind the fire dies as quickly as it flares. Tears of shame run down reddened cheeks. Stupid boy.  
  
He gave sex to me, Snape thinks. And I took it from him, like a gift.

 

##  **Beautiful**

_Challenge: Summertime_  
  
   
Severus sat on the beach hunched over his skinny legs, arms hiding his concave stomach, greasy hair obscuring his face.  
  
Through his hair he watched the men.  
  
Men with warm brown skin lying on the sand or coming out of the sea, water and sunlight sluicing off their limbs.  
  
He’d found a torn magazine in an alley. A photograph of a naked man caught his eye, and he’d picked it up and read about this beach.  
  
He’d risked a lot coming here. Apparating. Summertime magic.  
  
He gazed at the beautiful men in the sun.  
  
 _But I don’t belong here either._

 

##  **Praise**

_Challenge: "...to bottle fame, brew glory..."_  
  
   
Severus folds his speech notes and looks into the faces of his audience. A tiny pause, and clapping and cheering fill the hall.  
  
They sit in front. All four. Handsome, at ease; their eyes warm with admiration. Lupin suddenly rises to his feet, smiling and clapping. The whole crowd follows.  
~

  
Severus weighed the precious burden of the medal on his chest against the interminable years of patient study, of cauldrons, knives, and fumes to get it. The reward against the price. It would be worth it.  
  
He turned away from the mirror and walked back to his cold dormitory.

 

##  **On The Bridge**

_Challenge: Trying something new_  
  
   
Snape walked onto the bridge at Hogwarts that led nowhere, twisting a note in his fingers.  
  
What could the little toad possibly want?  
  
Shivering, he looked through an archway into the distance. Mist hung over the lake.  
  
Warm breath flowed across his neck. He froze. A strong body pressed into his back. He drew his wand and turned around.  
  
A slither of material and Auror Potter stood before him.  
  
Potter moved slowly, pushing his wand aside and pressing him back into the stone. He did not ask permission; just pressed his lips to Snape’s.  
  
Snape chose not to require it.  


 

##  **St. Mungo's Sexual Injury Ward**

_Challenge: St. Mungo’s_  
  
   
“Harry Potter?” said the flustered intern.  
  
“Ow,” said Potter.  
  
“Oh for Merlin’s sake Potter. It was your idea.”  
  
“Ow.”  
  
 “Mr. Potter, I’ll need to pull up your robes and actually have a look…”  
  
A flash of movement.  
  
“Arrrgh!” The intern rubs his jaw. “I’m just doing my job!”  
  
“Do grow up Potter.”  
  
A lazy flick of a wand and Harry is naked. He whimpers.  
  
The intern looks. He sniggers. “Well I can see it’s a BIG problem.”  
  
“Your career will be of short duration if you do not desist ridiculing this young man and remove the item immediately.”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  


##  **Heat**

_Challenge: Trying something new_  
  
   
Potter stood above him, a black outline in the dim light. He took a burning candle and held it, a question in his eyes.  
  
Severus let his carefully blank face serve as an answer.  
  
The wax began to drip first onto the exposed flesh of his arm. His body thrilled to the tiny blessings of heat and pain contained in each flattening drip. Need flooded across his reddening skin.  
  
He sat up with a gasp in the dark, pushing off the scratchy blanket and stumbling towards the Apparition point.  
  
The pain in his arm unbearable now.  
  
 _Only a dream._

 

##  **Cold**

_Challenge: Birthday_  
  
   
It’s a cold day with a bloody icy wind.  
  
It blew out all the candles the first time they were lit. _Ha._  
  
The ceremony was more saccharin than last year. If that’s possible. Thank Merlin it’s over. They’ve all gone to the reception; officials, posers, gossips, your few friends.  
  
It’ll be the same arrogant speeches.  
  
 _He saved our world. His noble actions... Fuck them all._ You were nothing but a stupid boy. You probably never even got laid. You were just a stupid, brave, virginal boy, with an ugly scar on your head.  
  
And today should have been your birthday.  


 

##  **Birthday**

_Challenge: Birthday_  
  
    
On his sixth birthday Severus hid from his family in a filthy coal pit behind his parent’s house.  
  
His father found him as night fell; dragged him roughly into the ugly parlour, and pushed his face into the wall.  
  
 _…Thwack_  
Confusion.  
  
 _…Thwack_  
Anger.  
  
 _…Thwack_  
Tears.  
  
His grandmother turned coldly to his mother. “He must understand what he is” she drawled, “The son of a whore – less than nothing.”  
  
 _…Thwack_  
Pain.  
  
His mother stumbled from the room, uselessly sobbing.  
  
 _…Thwack_  
  
As the pain overwhelmed his small body, Severus made a vow. He would show them. He would become a great man.  


 

##  **Giving In**

_Challenge: Snape the Death Eater_  
  
   
The feeling of sinking into the dark is like nothing else on earth.  
  
Just letting himself go, letting everything thing he knows about himself slide away.  
  
The darkness fills his mind and his lungs. It flows along his veins. His power, and His strength, and His will.  
  
Snape sometimes remembers how fighting this used to feel. How it felt to be bent and broken and overwhelmed. How it felt to be forced. How it felt to cling to a last vestige of himself only to have it destroyed.  
  
This way is less painful.  
  
It’s all the same in the end.  
  


##  **Exile**

_Challenge: Dreamscapes in black and white_  
  
    
The sun loosens his tired bones. Later he’ll haul himself to his feet and check the traps.  
  
He looks up at the falls. Spray hits his face and he turns into it, letting it pearl into water on his skin. It reminds him.  
  
Walking on the pitch in 5am fog so thick: he came in wet and fresh.  
  
In the shower letting hot water stream onto his eyelids. _Soap, clean clothes._  
  
Swimming with Regulus, daring each other to go deep. Tangling in silk forests, bodies sliding through tresses.  
  
The steam curling off a cup of tea.  
  
All these things.  
  
 _Impossible._  
  


##  **Before and After**

_Challenge: Before and after_  
  
   
Before. His stomach roiled with excitement. To be his. To be owned. To be a revolutionary. The anticipation was unbearable.  
  
After. He stared at the bloody tattoo on his arm. Lucius hugged him and his sleek blond hair smelled of death. Snape shut his eyes to the rag doll on the floor; her life emptied drop by drop by his own hands.  
  
He staggered when Lucius released him and the Death Eaters laughed, lazy after their sport.  
  
Severus felt his face settle into heavy lines; into a lying mask — he would not need their mask — and inside, quietly, he died.  
  


##  **Molly's a naughty girl**

_Challenge: Mystery character draw, Molly Weasley_  
  
   
Molly Weasley—young, spunky, and pregnant—sauntered into Madame Mallory’s ‘Impossible You’ Hair Salon. She stopped.  
  
Hunched on a stool was her inter-house junior buddy from senior year. His pallid bony face enveloped in yellow fog.  
  
Their eyes met in the mirror. He scowled.  
  
“This should last until the ball dear,” said Madame Mallory. She waved her wand.  
  
A straight shiny fall of black hair brushed his neck.  
  
In a rush of desire Molly saw herself spreading him against the wall, digging her hands through his hair, into his hip bones, thrusting her tongue…  
  
Her heart pounding, she looked away.  
  


##  **Azkaban**

_Challenge: Mystery character draw, Molly Weasley_  
  
   
He lay on a pile of dirty straw like an animal. He stank, his lips were cracked, his hair shorn, his left eye swollen shut. The other regarded her, black and cold as ice.  
  
"I have a gift for you," she said. Pulling the strength of all the death she’d endured around her like a cloak—like a vice—she held out her shaking hand.  
  
His crabbed fingers scraped her palm, taking the capsule. He nodded, he knew.  
  
Outside again, she crushed her fists into her eyes and sank to the ground, hauling in breath after breath of sweet air.  


 

##  **A Nasty Business**

_Challenge: Mystery character draw, Voldemort_  
 _4th year AU_  
  
   
“Snape!”  
  
“Correct, Pettigrew.”  
  
“Die traitor! Avada Kedavra!”  
  
“The pointed end goes towards me.”  
  
“Die! Trait… hmmpphhh!!!”  
  
“I think not.”  
  
“  ”  
  
“Now little man, let me have a look at you. Has Daddy been nice to you hmmmmm, has he, has he? I’ve got plans for you, oh yes I have, oh yes I have! You’ve got a new Daddy now you hideous little toad. Better get this wet one off! Oooopsy daisy! Rather deformed down there, aren’t we? Never mind, you won’t be needing it, oh no you won’t! Pettigrew!”  
  
“  ”  
  
“Where are the Dark Lord’s clean nappies?”  
  


##  **Prisoner 417**

_Challenge: The Morning After_  
  
   
The morning after the execution, Harry woke early, a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
He stumbled to the sink, drinking gulps of water from the tap. But the taste persisted.  
  
He went to work and did his job. The same as always.  
  
He met Ron after work for a drink. They covered the usual ground. Girls. Quidditch.  
  
He staggered back to his lonely flat with a pizza. And watched telly. Just like he always did.  
  
Everything was the same.  
  
But he sat on his crappy couch and felt rudderless. Like the star he’d navigated by had disappeared from the sky.  
  


##  **Bear**

_Challenge: random quotes_   
_Quote used: a stage direction from A Winter’s Tale; ‘Exit, pursued by a bear.’_

 

 

 ~

 **ROLL UP! ROLL UP!**  
Become a **WILD BEAST** and hunt the **DEATH EATER** of your choice!  
 ** _Only 10 galleons!_**  
Animal forms limited by body type. Side effects may be nasty. Management accepts no responsibility.  
 

 

***

  
Snape stood in the labyrinth for the third time that day. From raised bleachers above him a drunken crowd screamed abuse.  
   
I won’t die, he reminded himself. The bastards are making too much money.  
  
The gates opened. Snape turned to see which slavering beast would chase him this time.  
  
He grimaced, hitched up his robes, and ran for the exit—pursued by a bear.

 

##  **I’m not going to dignify this with a title**

_Challenge: Legilimency_  
  
   
“Potter. Are you drunk?”  
  
“Yeah. Yeeeeaaaahhhhh!”  
  
“Look into my eyes, Potter. Legilimens.”  
  
  
 _Hmmm… ex girlfriends… pathetic.  
  
Current girlfriends… negligible.  
  
Sexual preference… confused. Excellent.  
  
  
Oooh, been doing some ogling, Potter?  
  
Let’s see… predictable, predictable, nice arse, wouldn’t have thought he’d go for redheads, predictable, seems to like them old, predictable, predictable, oh Merlin, that’s what my hair looks like from the back?_  
  
  
“Potter.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You will wake from your hangover remembering nothing, yet be compelled to proposition me. For sex.”  
  
“If that’s how you want to play it, Snape. Or we could just have a quickie and go for a pint.”  
 

 

##  **Regret  
**

_Challenge: Snape the Spy_  
 

Snape sits in King's Cross like a statue. It's empty, but he's always been alone. He's waiting for someone.  
  
He thinks about his reasons. An adolescent crush. An ugly shell that no-one cracked. A stupid mistake, and a bargain struck with a brutal-minded old man.  
  
He thinks about the result. A life trapped in the darkness between two masters; his emptiness the key to the future.  
  
I did my job thoroughly, he thinks with self-loathing. I let the boy know what he had to do.  
  
Albus trained his tools well. Both of us. Harry should be along soon.


End file.
